My new bodyguard
by Leddielover34
Summary: Read and find out! I don't own any rights of HH.
1. Chapter 1 - Looking for a job

**Chapter 1 – Looking for a job**

**Loren Tate was once just an ordinary girl with the famous manager couple, Nora and Trent Tate. She had a normal childhood, she did normal things. She went to elementary school, then high school. Her talent in music was revealed when she was little, but Nora and Trent tried to keep her away from the fast life as long as they could, but after becoming 18 nothing could stand in the way of Loren Tate the pop princess. After graduating Loren recorded her first album and it became a huge hit. Everybody wanted more of her.**

* * *

**Now she became so famous that she cannot leave her place without being attacked by a bunch of photographers and crazy fans. This is the reason why her parents came up with the idea of hiring a bodyguard for her. Obviously she wasn't so thrilled about it, but Nora and Trent convinced her that this is for her own sake. They put up an advertisment on the Internet of course without mentioning Loren's name in it. It said that they were looking for a young strong man for all kind of work. Of course it had a high payment written down as well, trying to get more of the people's attention, because the truth to be told,the insertion didn't describe a lot.**

**Loren**: Mom, I don't really understand why I need a bodyguard. I've been just fine without and I think I'll be as well.

**Nora:** Maybe, but we don't wanna take any risks. The more famous you get the crazier your fans become. We don't wanna reassert what happened in New York do we?

**Loren:** Mom, don't even say it! It was enough gross when he jumped on me and I don't wanna think about it again.

**She said sitting down on the couch, trying to freeze the picture out of her head.**

**Nora:** I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to put it that way, but… your father and I only wants what is the best for you. We can't be on your side 24/7 and we don't want you to get hurt either. We're doing this for your safety.

**Loren:** Fine! But I don't want old dude chasing me everywhere. At least can I pick him?

**Nora:** Of course honey!

* * *

**Let's go on with Eddie Duran, who has just gratuated from college and now is desperately searching for a job to earn some money to start off with his new independent life. Now he's sitting in a café with his best friend Ian and they are searching for a good job.**

**Eddie: **Man we need to find something a well-paying job, if I want to move out of the Valley.

**Ian:** What kind of jobs have you thought of?

**Eddie:** I don't know. Anything. I really need the money now. My parents have paid my education in college and I can't let them help me with buying an apartment.

**They went through all the newspapers they have brought and still haven't found the right one. None of them seemed to be paying enough and Eddie started to give up hope. He turned over to the last page of the paper to see what's left. He didn't find any interesting until he approched the last one that really got his attention.**

**Eddie: **Ian. I think I found something.

**Ian:** What does it say?

**Eddie:** It says that they're looking for a young strong man for all kind of work.

**Ian:** That's it? What does it say about the payment?

**Eddie:** It says that they're willing to pay … dollars. Wow Ian that is a lot. **(I'm sorry but I don't know the rate and how much is a good wage in dollar.)**

**Ian:** But it didn't mentioned anything about what you having to do.

**Eddie:** But it pays well and audition is tomorrow, so I'll go and check it out.

**Ian:** It is your choice mate!

* * *

**The next morning**

**After coming home from her tour last night was the first night when Loren was actually able to sleep. She's been having the best dream she had in a very long time, until her parents burst into her bedroom and wake her up. Her dream was about a really hot boy and well they were doing naughty things.**

**Nora: **Good morning sunshine!

**Trent:** Wake up sweetie! The entrants can be here in any minute.

**Loren:** Ohhh! Why do we have to do this so early?

**Nora:** Loren, it's 11:30. It is almost noon.

**Loren:** I don't care I wanna sleep!

**Nora:** No! Stand up and go to the bedroom to get yourself washed up.

**She said and snatched the blanket off of her.**

**Loren:** OK! I'm up, I'm up.

**She slowly got up and walked into the bathroom, where she took a long shower. She then went to pick out something to wear. She walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her and approached her walk-in closet. She selected a simple pink tank top with black skinny jeans and high-heeled boots. She went downstairs and sat down on the couch, waiting for the first entrant to come. The door has been knocked and Trent stood up to open it. Everything went very well until he saw Loren. He freaked out and started going crazy, and the same happened with the next 14. There was knock on the door again and like the other times her father went to open it.**

**Loren: **Please tell me this one is not gonna freak out and start screaming.

**Nora:** Let's hope.

**She said covering Loren's hand with hers. Suddenly Trent cleared his throat making known that they are present in the room. Loren lift her head up only to meet a pair of gorgeous brown eyes. She looked at his face and he was beautiful.**

**Nora:** Hey! What is your name?

**Guy:** Good afternoon! My name is Eddie Duran.

* * *

**Hey guys! So hope you liked this new story. I know it is short, but please give me your opinion of what should I do! Should I continue or not? Ohh and one more thing. I've only got 4 reviews to the last chapter of Survivors and I always get more then 7. This telling me that you guys may have stopped liking my story. What do you say? You want me to continue writing my stories? Please review and enjoy!**

**Much Love,**

**Bridgit. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Things I've never thought I'd be doing  
**

**Duran's house in the Valley**

**Eddie has been woken up by the annoying sound of his alarm clock. After a wrathful groan left his mouth, he made the clock stop by hitting the top of it. He knows it is an important day, because today he is going to the audition for the job, but right now all he wants to do is sleeping. He had an amazing dream and he didn't want it to stop. The only thing of the dream he remembers is a drop gorgeous, sexy girl making out with him. As the picture appeared before his eyes, he felt 'his friend' popping up between his legs. Yes, now he should definitely wake up… and start off the day with a cold shower.**

**As he was done with the shower he picked up a V-neck blue T-shirt and black jeans along with black sneakers to wear. He looked in the mirror one more time just to make sure everything on him looks perfect. Stepping out of his room into the hallway the delicious scent of his mother's home-made waffels hit his nose. He quickly run downstairs to the kitchen only to find his parents laughing and making breakfast together.**

**Eddie: **Morning guys!

**K&M:** Good morning Eddie!

**Eddie:** What kind of delicious food are you making? It smells amazing.

**He said walking between them then gave his mother a kiss on her cheek.**

**Katy:** We made all your favorite. We know it is an important day for you and we just want you to take off with a good mood.

**Eddie:** I will!

**Katy and Max finished up the rest of the food while Eddie set the table. They seated themselves around it and started eating. During the meal they talked about random stuffs and everytime the topic of the new job Eddie avoid his parents' questions by telling them he wants it to be a suprise. He doesn't want them to know that he has no information about what the work will be. **

**Katy: **Eddie, at least just tell us what you will have to do!

**Eddie:** No ma. Like I said I want it to be a suprise.

**She put a sad look on her face, trying to drag something out of him, but Eddie won't let it happen.**

**Eddie: **Mom I promise you I will tell you everything afterwards OK?

**She simply nodded accepting that she can't get anything out of Eddie.**

**After getting through with the breakfast Eddie grabbed the rest of his things and drove off to the detonation of the job interview. When he arrived he was amazed by the building in front of him. The house looks beautiful and it's huge. It is not far away from the beach and it has a big pool in the backyard. After checking the hous Eddie walked to the front door and knocked. Within a few minutes he heard some noise inside and a middle-aged man opened. After introducing himself he told him to follow and led him into a big room, that Eddie believed was the living room. He saw two brunette sitting on the couch, but he didn't see their faces cause they were sitting with their back to him. The man cleared his throat in attempt of making their presence known. The two ladies standing up turned around to them. **

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**We walked into the living room and the two brunettes stood up and turned around. When I got the sight of the younger one I gasped for breath and my jaw dropped. I felt my heartbeating speed up and I swear I look ridiculous right now, but after all it is LOREN TATE standing in front of me. After few minutes of staring I finally managed to take my eyes off of her and waited for someone to speak up.**

**Nora: **Hello! My name is Nora Tate. I'm Loren's manager and mother at the same time**. – She said extending her hand.**

**I grabbed it and after shaking hands I introduced myself as well.**

**Eddie:** Nice to meet you Miss Tate! My name is Eddie Duran.

**Nora:** Ohh you can call me Nora. I'm not that old.

**Eddie:** OK. **– I said laughing.**

**Loren:** Hey Eddie! My name is Loren Tate! **– She said maybe a little too happy.**

**She put her hand out smiling crazy. I took a hold on it and we gently shaked each other's hands. On my God her skin is really smooth.**

**Eddie:** I know. Haha. It is a pleasure to meet you Loren! I love your music.

**I shot my best smile at her and she did something I would've never expected. Her eyes traveled down to my arms and she was looking at my muscles while biting her bottom lip.**

**Loren:** I'm glad to hear that!

**Awkward silence.**

**Nora:** So I assume you've brought resume.

**Eddie:** Yeah. Here. **– I said handing over my portfolio. **

**Trent and Nora started to look through it and me not knowing what to do just simply looked around the room for a few times, until I felt that somebody's looking at my direction. My gaze traveled around only to find Loren staring at me with crossed legs. She had this weird look on her face and I felt like she was undressing me with her eyes. It was a little bit uncomfortable and I swear I could feel a blush spreading on my cheeks. Just to my like her parents finished reading and called after me.**

**Nora: **I'm impressed. Your high school results are amazing and as I've read you have just gratuated from UCLA haven't you?

**Eddie:** Yes I have, and thank you! This means a lot to me.

**Trent:** So I think it is time to tell you what the job is really about.

**I nodded letting them know they can continue.**

**Nora:** You obviously know how popular Loren is. Well the more famous she gets the crazier her fans become.

**Trent:** There has been some kind of attacks by fans lately and we don't want Loren to get hurt.

**Nora:** This is where you came in. We need someone who protects her while we're not around. Just to say it out loud we're looking for a bodyguard for her and we think you would be perfect.

**A bodyguard? Seriously, me as a bodyguard? I don't if I should do this. A part of me is telling to say no, because that is not really the job of my dreams. But there's the other part, that is telling me to say yes because I get a lot of money and damn it I can be around Loren Tate for hours. Now all I need to decide which one should I let win.**

**Eddie: **I'm in!

**Nora:** Great!

**Eddie:** So when can I start?

**Nora:** Tomorrow. Is this OK with you?

**Eddie:** Yes it is. Well then see you tomorrow!

**I stood up and started heading to the door, wanting to leave.**

**Trent: **Eddie!

**Eddie:** Yeah?

**Nora:** One more thing.

**Eddie:** What is it?

**Nora:** Like we said we can't be around Loren 24/7 and we don't wanna take any risks.

**Trent:** Tomorrow we're leaving the country. We're heading to Europe to attend some business.

**Nora:** We want Loren to be safe while we're abroad and we were wondering if you would move in here?

**Eddie:** What?! I am sorry I heard you asking me to move in here. What were you saying?

**Nora:** You heard me.

**Eddie:** So you want me to move in here?

**Nora:** Yes, we do. Do you have a problem with that?

**Eddie:** I just don't think Loren would want some strange guy to bother her in her own home.

**Loren:** I've got no problem with it.

**She said simply with a naughty smile on her face. Ohh this girl drives me crazy.**

**Nora:** Loren is OK with you moving in here. What do you say now?

**Eddie:** OK. I will move in here… Just one question.

**Nora:** Shoot.

**Eddie:** How long will you be away?

**Nora:** Two months.

**Eddie:** What?!

* * *

**I'm happy you liked my idea. I was so excited so I wrote the next chapter right away. Hope you liked it. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, favourites and follows. I love you guys! Have a great night and don't forget to review!**

**Much Love, **

**Bridgit. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Teasing

**Chapter 3 – Teasing**

**Eddie's POV**

**The moment I heard the time they will be away for I swear I felt my heart skipping a beat. Not only am I going to be Loren Tate's new bodyguard, but I'm also gonna spend the next two months with her in this huge mansion, **_**alone. **_**I don't know if I should be flattered or not. It all does sound amazing, but knowing that the hottest pop star lives under the same roof as you and the fact that you can't go anywhere near her make things worse than they look like. **

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**The guy is just standing in front of us with shocked look on his face. Ohh this is hilarious. I know I wasn't the biggest fan of whole bodyguard thing and I've never thought this could turn out to be this good, but now I'm really excited about it. I hope he takes the job, because he does I'm going to make sure that these next the months are gonna be one hell of a fun time. **

**Trent: **So Eddie what do you say?

**Eddie:** I'm in.

**Oh boy, you don't know what you have just signed up for.**

**Trent: **Well then we'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk about the details of you moving in.

**Eddie:** All right. Have a good afternoon!

**He gathered all his belongings and with my dad escorting him out he left.**

* * *

**After Eddie left Loren's place he went home directly to update his parents about this new job. As he expected they weren't so thrilled about it, but after some convincing and telling them that he's not a kid anymore, they eventually bowed to it. **

* * *

**The next day Nora and Trent had Eddie's stuff brought over to Tate mansion and showed him his new room which was directly opposite of Loren's. When Eddie walked into his future room he was amazed. It was huge with a big bathroom and a king sized bed. There was also a big couch with a big screen TV and a walk-in closet as well. It has a high ceiling with a big terrace along and all the windows are from floor to roof. **

**After Eddie took everything all in he decided to call Ian over and just unfold him every great things that have happened to him since they last saw each other. **

**When Ian arrived to location that Eddie gave him he was surprised. Eddie told him that he's not living with his parents anymore, but never would he think that he's moved to a place like that. Parking his car he walked up to the front door and pressed the knob of the doorbell. As he was waiting he spun around a few times just to take a proper look at everything. While he was looking around, the door has been opened and someone cleared their throat. This made him turn around and his eyes got widened when he saw the person standing on the doorway.**

**Ian: **You're… you are… Loren Tate!

**Loren:** Yes, I am. And you?

**Ian:** My name is Ian. I am Eddie's best friend. Wait is he living here?!

**Loren:** Yes, he is. He's upstairs in his room.

**Ian:** In his room?! I don't understand…

**Loren:** It was a condition of the job.

**Ian:** What job?

**Loren:** Look Ian no matter how much I'd like to continue this, I have no time to chat so just follow me and I'm sure Eddie will enlighten you about everything.

**After taking him upstairs to Eddie's bedroom Loren walked back to her own room leaving Ian alone on the hallway. He knocked on Eddie's door and then enter the room. He found Eddie lying on his bed playing with his guitar.**

**Eddie: **Hey Ian. **– He said standing up from the bed and pulled Ian into a bro hug.**

**Ian: **Mate you told me that you moved away from the Valley, but at least you could've mentioned that you are living with Loren Tate now.

**Eddie:** Sorry. I wanted it to be a surprise and by the look on your face it worked. **– He said chuckling.**

**Ian: **Well what do you expect me to do after finding out that my best mate moved in with _Loren Tate._

**Eddie:** It is not as amazing as it sounds like.

**Ian:** Man how could you say that? You're living with freaking Loren Tate!

**Eddie:** Yes, but you forget the fact that I am her new bodyguard and I suppose to protect her from the guys who only want that and not start hitting on her.

**Ian:** Well yeah, but it is still awesome!

**Eddie:** I know right. **– He said with a pleased smile.**

**They talked about random stuffs and just hung out for a little while until it was time for Ian to go. Eddie walked him out to his car and waited till he drove off. He made his way back and walking through the door he saw Loren sitting on the couch with her parents next to her in the living room. As they got a sight of Eddie's present being in the room they called him over there and told him and Loren that they wanted to talk something out with them.**

**Loren: **So what up?

**Nora: **We just wanted to talk to you about our trip to Europe.

**Eddie:** OK.

**Trent:** There has been some changes in the plan. Till now we weren't supposed to leave just in few weeks, but the negotiators called and said that the date isn't good for them so we had to move it from then to tomorrow.

**Eddie:** What?!

**Nora:** Yes. We're off to London tomorrow with the first plane.

**After being given some more details of Nora and Trent's trip to Europe Eddie and Loren went to bed. Eddie wasn't so pleased about their sudden leaving cause he thought he would have some more time to get used to this situation. Tomorrow is the day when Nora and Trent leave to London and he will be stuck here with Loren. **

* * *

**The next day**

**Once she said goodbye to her parents Loren went back to her bed to get some more rest. After sleeping for a couple of hours she was just now lying and trying to think of something to do today. She decided to call Mel over and then plan something out together.**

**Loren: **Hey Mel! Do you want to hang out today?

**Mel:** Of course? Meet up at my or your house.

**Loren:** Mine. See you in an hour. Bye!

**Mel:** Bye!

**After hanging up the phone she jumped out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and then get dressed. She walked downstairs to prepare some breakfast, but somebody has already stolen her thunder. Eddie was making pancake with some sausage. The best thing of it was that he did it without a shirt on. **

**Loren: **Good morning there! What are you making? It smells amazing.

**She said walking up to him placing her hand on his bare back. He felt him tensing up under her touch and her lips turned into a big grin. **

**Eddie: **Just breakfast. It is enough for two. Wanna join me?

**Loren:** Of course.

**They ate the food together and by the time they were done Mel's arrived. They told Eddie the plan and afterwards the three of them took off to the mall. **

**Mel:** Lo you could've told me about your sexy new bodyguard!

**Loren:** He's hot isn't he?

**Mel:** Yes! He's gorgeous!

**Loren: **How about teasing him a little bit?

**Mel:** What do you mean?

**Loren: **What would you say about shopping some lingerie? **– She smirking deviously.**

**Mel: **Ohh Loren Tate you're a very bad girl.

**Loren:** I know…

**They waited for Eddie who was walking near behind them to approach and then made their way to closest Victoria's Secret shop. When Eddie saw the sign above the doors he was in awe. He's starting to think that Loren's doing this on purpose.**

**Loren and Mel picked some bras, panties and lingerie on and now it was time to try them on. They walked over to the dressing rooms and both the girls got inside and started trying them on, while Eddie waited outside patiently. **

**Loren:** Eddie?

**Eddie:** Yeah?

**Loren:** Could you help me a little bit?

**Eddie:** Of course. What is the problem?

**After the curtains has been pulled away Loren stepped out of the fitting room, holding a red laced bra against her breasts, preventing it from falling down. She turned back around leaving Eddie standing there paralyzed. His gaze traveled down to Loren's butt which was covered only by a small tong. **

**Loren:** Can you please buckle it up?

**Eddie managed to take his eyes off of her and walked closer. He brushed Loren's long hair over her shoulder so now her entire back was visible. Eddie grabbed the two straps and buckled them together. His hands fell down next to his sides and this was the moment when he got the picture together. Loren's really doing this on purpose and want nothing more just to make him uncomfortable by teasing him. So you wanna play Tate? Game on!**

**He stepped back to his earlier spot and placed his hands on her bare waist. He leaned closer to his ear and softly whispered into it.**

**Eddie:** You look very sexy.

**He brought his head a little lower and placed a little kiss on her neck. He let his lips lingering for a few moments and then pulled back exiting the room. **

* * *

**What do you think how will Eddie and Loren stick the next two months out? What do you think about the new chapter? I tried to write a longer one but this is all what I could manage. Do you still want it to be story? If you want to ask me something, talk or just give me suggestions about the stories feel free to PM me. Thank you for all the lot of reviews you've sent and I hope you'll like this chapter as much as the last two. Please enjoy and keep the reviews coming! **

**Much Love,**

**Bridget. :) **

5


	4. Chapter 4 - Teasing war

**Chapter 4 – Teasing war**

**Recap:**

**His hands fell down next to his sides and this was the moment when he got the picture together. Loren really is doing this on purpose and wants nothing more just to make him uncomfortable by teasing him. So you wanna play Tate? Game on!**

**He stepped back to his earlier spot and placed his hands on her bare waist. He leaned closer to her ear and softly whispered into it. **

**Eddie:** You look very sexy.

**He brought his head a little lower and placed a little kiss on her neck. He let his lips lingering for a few seconds and then pulled back exiting the room. **

* * *

**Eddie stepped out of the dressing room and left Loren standing there numb. It was just one simple little kiss on the neck and it made her flesh creep. There were goosebumps all over her body and she started tingling. Her knees were weak and it took a few minutes for her to be able to move her body again. She slightly shook her head in attempt to try to deflect her thoughts from him. She knows she can't let Eddie win, and if she wants to win this war then she has to be a stronger.**

**Little did Eddie and Loren know that Mel was already done with her chosen clothes and as she walking over to Loren's dressing room to check up on her, she's seen the whole incident between her and Eddie in front row. Eddie walked out of the fitting room without taking a notice of here being there. She walked a little closer only to see Loren standing there frozen. She so wanted to find out what had happened, but she saw that it worn her out, so she decided not to immediately jump on her with question. By clearing her throat not only did she make her present known to Loren, but she also pulled her out of her dream world.**

**Mel: **OK. What the hell was that?

**Loren:** Nothing… **- She said and began picking up her clothes.**

**Mel: **So this is why you're blushing right? What did Eddie do?

**Loren:** Like I said Mel it's nothing! Please just drop it!

**She pushed Mel out and after pulling the curtains away she started to change back into her normal clothes. Mel on the other hand was just smiling brightly because she knew her best friend got it bad and one way or another so she's gonna make her admit it.**

* * *

**This happened on Tuesday and the next few days have passed very slowly, but the time's eventually got to Friday. Now I think you guys are wondering what our two favorite persons have done during this time. Well Loren had a few recording session and of course she was escorted by Eddie to all of them. After Tuesday's incident both Eddie and Loren took a break from the war to just take in what'd happened. **

**Eddie: **I don't know if I can do this anymore.

**Ian:** What's the matter mate?

**Eddie:** Loren.

**Ian:** What about her?

**Eddie:** Everything… I know I may sound a little crazy, but believe me she's not the best person to work with.

**Ian:** Why'd you say that?

**Eddie:** She's torturing me and she enjoys it.

**Ian:** What do you mean by that?

**Eddie:** She keeps changing in front of me and I mean seriously! Sometimes she would just come downstairs acting like she doesn't know I'm there and takes her clothes off until she's in her underwear and bra… Every time I do some work-out or just make the breakfast without a shirt on, she'd just walk up to me and starts rubbing my arms.

**Ian:** And you think that is torment?!

**Eddie:** No, I don't think it's torment. If I could I would watch her walking around the house like that, but you know that I can't. You can't imagine how many times I was just inches away from jumping on her, but I always stopped myself because I know if I do it I'm gonna be kicked out of here and that'd be the last time I would see Loren.

**Ian:** But you…

**Eddie:** OK, fine! I know I said that she's torturing me, but deep down I know she's not. It's just frustrating that she's here opposite of my room with all her hotness and all I can do is nothing.

**Ian:** I see your point…

**Eddie:** You haven't even heard the best.

**Ian:** What is it?

**Eddie**: Well this Tuesday she called her best friend over and we all went out to 'hang out' or at least that's what they'd told me. We ended up circling all the shops nearby and what do you think the last stop was?

**Ian:** Eddie, please just spill it out.

**Eddie:** Victoria's Secret.

**Ian:** Wow… What happened?

**Eddie:** At first everything was normal, they picked some lingerie and went to try it on. I was just standing there waiting for them when all of a sudden Loren called after me. I walked over there to see what was wrong and she was standing there in a red laced lingerie. She asked me to buckle up the clips of the bra and I was just like WTF?!

**Ian:** It must be sucks for you no to be able to make a move.

**Eddie:** You have no idea how many cold showers I took over this week.

**Ian:** What happened afterwards?

**Eddie:** This was the moment when I realized that she's doing this on purpose, so since then there's kinda a war going on between us.

**He decided to spend the rest of the day by the pool, so he grabbed his swimming trunks and a towel from his closet and after putting them on he walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen where the exit to the back yard with the swimming pool was. He fetched a sunbed for himself and put his sun glasses on. He lied down on the bed and closed his eyes shutting the whole world out. Meanwhile Loren was reading a magazine in the living room when a shirtless Eddie walking out to back yard caught her attention. **

**Loren's thoughts: **It is time to get back to the game.

**She ran upstairs and put on the hottest bikini she could fine. She had walked out to the pool and sat down directly next to Eddie. She took out her sunscreen and put some on her leg and arms. She started rubbing them up and down until she managed to massage it into her skin.**

**Loren: **Could you help me please?

**She asked Eddie who's already taken off his glasses and stared at her. He took the bottle from her hand and squeezed some on his hand. He then proceeded to massage it into her skin, which was really smooth. As he was finished he dropped the bottle and ran up to his room. He gathered his weights and walked back down. He started lifting them slowly making sure all of his tensed muscles were visible. He took a look over at Loren and she was biting her bottom lip while rubbing her legs against each other. **

**This was the moment when Eddie couldn't take it anymore and dropped his barbells on the ground. He started walking towards the entrance which made a smirk come across Loren's face because she knew she'd won. The only thing Loren wasn't expecting that Eddie take a quick turn at the table besides the door and began walking in her direction. He grabbed her by the waist and gently pushed her against the wall. Their soaking wet bodies are pressed against each other and their faces were only inches away. Loren lifted her gaze to look at Eddie and he brought his head a little lower. Now they are directly looking into each other's eyes and everything from this entire freaking war to Eddie being her bodyguard were forgotten when both of them started leaning in. Their lips were almost touching when they heard the…**

* * *

**It ends here… So what could it be? They know how to tease each other right?**

**Thank you so much for all your sweet reviews and PMs. I love you guys and you're my inspiration.**

**Please let me know if you want a new chapter! If you have a question, or you want to give me advice or you just wanna talk feel free to PM me.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Much Love,**

**Bridgit. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Meeting the mom

**Chapter 5 – Meeting the mom**

**He grabbed her by the waist and gently pushed her against the wall. Their soaking wet bodies are pressed against each other and their faces were only inches away. Loren lifted her gaze to look at Eddie and he brought his head a little lower. Now they are directly looking into each other's eyes and everything from this entire freaking war to Eddie being her bodyguard were forgotten when both of them started leaning in. Their lips were almost touching when they heard the doorbell ringing. **

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**When Loren started rubbing he legs against each other I lost all the strength I gathered. I decided to stop thinking reasonable and just go with whatever my heart says. I dropped my weights on the ground and turning around I started walking towards Loren. I saw her smirking which had me a little bit confused, but I quickly understood it when the same grin left her face as I took a turn at the table next to the patio door. Her expression became shocked and she just stood there not being able to move. I made my way over to her and placed my hands on her waist. I gently pushed her against the wall and I felt my body burning up as our soaking wet bare skins pressed against each other. I saw a blush spreading over Loren's face and she lifted her gaze up, so now we were in eye-contact. Both of us started leaning in and our lips were almost touching, when suddenly the doorbell rang. I was the one who pulled away first and walked in to open the door. Right now I cannot decide if I should be happy or angry about this visitor. **

**Eddie: **Mom? What are you doing here?

**Katy:** What? Can't I just visit my only son?

**Eddie:** Of course you can. I'm just little bit surprised. I didn't expect to see you her in a while.

**Katy:** And why is that?

**Eddie:** Because of the way you reacted when you found out about my new job.

**Katy:** OK, I may have overreacted a little bit, but I know this is what you want so I've eventually come to terms with it.

**Loren:** Eddie, who's at the door? **– She said walking up to them from the kitchen. -** Hey! Can I help you with something?

**Katy:** No, I am here to see Eddie. I'm his mother.

**Loren:** Really his mother? He told me so much about you.

**Katy:** He did?

**Katy turned her gaze to Eddie and looked at him surprised.**

**Loren:** Of course… Oh how rude of me, my name is Loren Tate. It's really nice to meet you.

**Loren outstretched her arm for Katy. She took it smiling and introduced herself as well.**

**Katy:** It's my pleasure to meet such a big rock star like you are. I am Katy Duran.

**Loren and Eddie stepped aside allowing Katy a way into the mansion. She took a look around as she walked in and was amazed by the place.**

**Katy:** Loren you have a beautiful home.

**Loren:** Thank you Ms. Duran.

**Katy:** Oh please call me Katy! I'm not that old.

**Loren:** Haha OK Katy.

**The two of them walked into the living room leaving Eddie in the doorway looking shocked. He cannot believe how good and fast Loren and her mom get on with each other. He shook his head slightly and after closing the door he followed them. He walked into the living room only to find his mother on the couch with Loren laughing really hard. This made him curious so he quietly approached them and sat down on the other end of the sofa. They talked for about two more hours while Eddie just sat there and listened to their conversation. A couple of minutes later Loren came up with a surprising question.**

**Loren: **Katy do you have to go home right away? You can stay for dinner if you want to.

**Katy: **No, I am free for the whole day and it'd be really great to have dinner with you guys.

* * *

**Skipping the dinner sorry it is late.**

**Now they're done with the dinner and waiting for the dessert to be ready Loren and Katy kept on talking. Eddie is sitting next to Loren with Katy across of them. Loren moved her hand from the table, where it has been for the entire meal, and put it under the table and, which shocked Eddie, on his leg. She started drawing circles and caressing it making him sweat. A few times it wandered a little too high very close to his member. After a couple of times with the same routine he couldn't take it anymore and jumped up from the table. **

**Eddie:** Loren can you help me with the dessert?

**Loren:** No, actually I can't. I'm speaking with your mom as you can see.

**Katy:** No Lo, it's OK. Go and help him!

**Lo?! They have a nickname for each other already! WTF?!**

**Loren: **Fine… I'll be right back.

**They exited the room and as soon as they got to the kitchen Eddie turned around looking pissed off. **

**Eddie:** Why are you doing this? Do you enjoy making me uncomfortable in front of my mother?

**Loren:** What are you talking about? I didn't do anything.

**Eddie:** Oh Loren, don't play stupid! You know exactly what I am talking about. Is this good for you? Cause it is not really good for me.

**Loren:** Why?

**Eddie:** You have no idea how many times I have been only inches away from jumping on you lately. I mean let's say it out loud you're a rock star and probably every guy in this world including me would even kill to kiss you, but I know I cannot do that and you're making it very hard for me to observe.

**Loren:** Who says that you can't kiss me?

**Eddie:** Your parents and my contract! I am your body guard, I supposed to be protecting you from guys like that. If your parents would find out any of this then will be kicked out of here and I don't want that.

**Loren:** But they're not here now, and by the way they can't find out, because I'm not gonna tell them. **– Loren walked closer to him and put her hands on his chest. She started rubbing them up and down.**

**Eddie:** OK. That's enough. **– He stated as he pushed his body against Loren's, pressing her between the counter and him.**

**Loren:** Eddie, what are you doing?

**Eddie:** The thing I should've done a long time ago. **– He grabbed her by the waist and picking her up Eddie put her on the kitchen counter.**

**He was standing between Loren's legs and moving his hands from her waist he placed them on her cheeks. He started leaning in and as their lips were about to touch they got interrupted once again.**

**Loren's phone went making a big groan escape Eddie's mouth. She laughed a little and hopping off the counter she took her cell. She picked it up without even looking at the caller ID. **

**Loren: **Hallo?

**Nora:** Hey sweetie! It's me.

**Loren:** Oh hey mom! What's up? How is Europe?

**Nora:** It is great! I just love London. I'm considering buying a house here.

**Loren:** Yeah, that'd be great. So what's gonna happen next?

**Nora:** Well after we're done here we're flying on to Paris and then Madrid.

**Loren:** Cool.

**Nora:** And how's everything there? Have you been good? Did something happen?

**Loren:** I've been good. Eddie and I are getting along fine and just to answer your third question there had been some problems with a few of my fans, but Eddie took care of it.

**Nora:** Well that's his job, so… Have you spoken to Kelly? She said that she would come over.

**Loren:** No, I haven't seen her ever since you guys left. I am so sorry, but I really need to get going, I kinda have a guest.

**Nora:** A guest? Who is it?

**Loren:** Eddie's mom. She missed him, so she came by to check up on him and we're having dinner right now.

**Nora:** Oh, OK. Then I let you get back to it.

**Loren:** Thanks mom!

**Nora:** Bye Loren! We miss you and love you!

**Loren:** Love you too guys! Give daddy a kiss for me!

**She quickly hang up the phone and turning back around she shoved Eddie against the table, which caused a plate to fall down and broke into pieces, but they couldn't care less. She placed her hands on his chest and whispered into his ear.**

**Loren:** Now where were we? **– She was about to crash her lips onto his, but again something had to interrupt. **

**Katy:** Eddie?

**Eddie:** Crap! I totally forgot my mom's still here.

**Loren:** So did I.

**They pulled away and fixed their clothes. Eddie quickly walked over to the oven and grabbed a kitchen spoon. He started stirring with it trying to pretend he's boiling something.**

**Katy:** Hey. Is everything OK over here?

**Eddie:** Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?

**Katy:** I just heard some noises, so I thought I would just check up on you.

**Eddie:** Thanks mom, but everything's all right. Loren just dropped a plate while looking for the ingredients, but we have already set it to rights.

Loren: Yeah, we did. **– Said Loren, who was squatting on the floor picking up the broken pieces.**

**Katy:** OK. Do you need help with the dessert?

**Katy helped them get the cake ready and stayed the rest of the night and this didn't make Loren and Eddie really happy. **

* * *

**I know I said that there wouldn't be an update this weekend, but I started rewatching HH and got really inspired. **

**I know, I know they got interrupted again, but don't worry it will happen really soon. ;) I really hope you guys liked the chapter even with the interruptions. **

**Much Love,**

**Bridgit. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - The first kiss

**Chapter 6 –The first kiss  
**

**After their night together with Katy, time has passed by very fast for both Eddie and Loren. They've been trying to keep on doing their usual things all week and just pretend like nothing happened. It seemed to be working, but deep down they know they eventually have to talk this out, because they can't continue living like two complete stranger for the next two months. **

**They know that what'd happened or had been about to happen, before Katy interrupted them, was an act of weakness and they can't let it happen again. **

**On this Friday morning Loren unwontedly woke up really early to prepare some breakfast for Eddie and her. She wanted to have a decent conversation with Eddie and this would be a great way to start one.**

**She put on a cute pink cropped top with high-waisted shorts and light make-up. Taking one last look in the big mirror on the wall next to her bed, she walked downstairs to the kitchen. She wasn't really into cooking, so while walking down the stairs she tried to think of something easy to make. She decided that some pancakes with sausages wouldn't be so hard and they suit for a breakfast as well. She gathered all the ingredients from the fridge and proceeded to make them. While cooking she started thinking about everything, that's been going on ever since Eddie came into her life. She would've never thought that things would come to such a pass, but she started this whole disaster and she needs to fix it. She knows they have to put an end to it, because at the end both of them are going to blow up. **

**Loren was done after 30 minutes and roasted the sausages as well. Just as she was ready with setting the table, she heard someone coming down the stairs. She shifted her gaze up from the plates and turned her head to the entrance of the kitchen. She saw a tired Eddie entering the room, wearing a white muscle shirt with brown sweatpants.**

**Loren's thoughts: **He's really making harder to have this conversation.

**You could see on Eddie's face that he was caught off guard by the picture in front of him.**

**Loren: **Good morning sunshine!

**Eddie:** Morning! What a nice surprise to see you up so early. What's the matter?

**Loren:** Nothing. I just thought I would fix some breakfast for you.

**Eddie:** Well that's very sweet of you.

**For a moment they just stood there starting at each other with their eyes filled with lust and desire.** **Eddie was the first to bring his gaze away from Loren and fronted upon the big wooden kitchen island besides him, which had been dirtied by Loren so much, that you couldn't even tell the escutcheon was made of marble. He let out a soft chuckle after seeing that even the floor was dappled by big milk and flour specks. He knew that cooking wasn't really Loren's thing so this got him wondering, what was she actually doing here? He walked over to the spot where Loren stood and leant against the kitchen counter, a few steps away from Loren. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Loren to have the first word.**

**Loren: **We need to talk.

**Eddie:** I know.

**Awkward silence took over them again and either of them didn't know what to start with. Loren seemed to be getting enough of the tossing aside the problems and got straight to the business by speaking up.**

**Loren:** This thing, whatever it is, going on between us has to stop. What happened the night, when your mom came over, should've never happened and it can't again.

**Eddie:** Yeah.

**Loren:** I just wanna say sorry for everything. I don't what came over me. I wasn't myself.

**Eddie:** Don't worry about it! It's already forgotten and I agree with everything you have just said.

**Loren:** Great. I'm glad, we have this all sorted out.

**Eddie:** Me too.

**Eddie reached his hand towards Loren and took a hold on hers. He gave it a little squeeze and started softly rubbing her knuckle with his thumb. **

**Eddie: **Look, I'm not going to keep it a secret. I think you are a very, very attractive girl and there will be always some tension between us. Every sane guy in the universe would probably be doing the opposite than I am right now, but you know that I can't.

**Loren:** Oh. **- The smile that has been on Loren's since this morning dropped and down casted her look.**

**Eddie noticed the disappointment spreading over her face and picked up what was going on. He placed both of his hands on her waist and turned her body a little bit, so now she was facing him. He grabbed her chin with two fingers and slowly brought her gaze up to meet his. He sent her an assuring smile and started off with his speech. **

**Eddie:** Believe me, I want to! I really do want to, but I can't take the risk of your parents finding out, because I wouldn't just lose my job, but also the chance of seeing you every day.

**The beautiful smile, that Eddie missed so much seeing returned to her face and her eyes lightened up as soon as she heard Eddie.**

**Loren:** That's sweet. Thank you!

**Eddie:** No problem. So are we good?

**Loren:** Yes. Once again I'm sorry for everything I've done. I was being stupid. **– They gave each other a hug. -** I made some breakfast for you. It is on the table.

**Eddie walked closer to the table and took a smell at the food on it. He seated himself on the chair next to him and grabbing the fork from besides his plate and took small bite of the pancake. The change of Eddie's expression into surprised was noticeable, because it was quite tasty. **

**Eddie:** Wow, it tastes amazing.

**Loren:** Well hope you'll enjoy it.

**Eddie:** Wait! Are you not gonna join me?

**Loren:** No. I've already eaten. Sorry!

**Eddie:** No problem.

**Loren:** Let me know when you're done.

**Eddie:** OK.

**Loren turned around on her feet and went to leave the kitchen. Eddie ate his breakfast very slowly enjoying, every bait he took. Within 15 minutes he was finished and put the plates into the dishwasher. He turned it on and went upstairs to his room to get ready for the day. **

**Eddie:** Loren? Are you ready to take off? **– After the third knock he finally heard some noise from behind the door and a few minutes later it was fluttered open by a** **very beautiful Loren. **

**Loren:** Yes, just one minute.

**Eddie was standing all amazed by the gorgeous brunette in front of him. As he came closer he got more lost in her beauty, that he didn't even realize how long he had been staring. Loren slightly clearing her throat brought him out of his deep thoughts and caused a little blush coloring his face into 50 different shades of red. She couldn't help to let out a small chuckle and as she released it Eddie came to his senses and finally put himself together enough to make a statement.**

**Eddie:** You look beautiful.

**Loren:** Thanks!

**Eddie:** May I?

**Eddie extended his hand towards Loren and she, without thinking twice about it, gladly took it and shot an assuring smile into his direction. Slowly lacing their fingers together the two of them veered round and walked through the door, leaving Loren's room. They walked down the stairs and from there their way led straight to the garage. Being the gentleman he was, Eddie opened the door of the passenger side for Loren. Smiling sweetly at him she got in and soon after so did Eddie. He grabbed the remote of the electronic gate of the garage and pressing the bottom he started the engine. When the gate was fully rolled up he reversed out of the chamber and pulled up to the road. Within a couple of minutes they were making their ways over to club where Loren's charity concert is going to be held at.**

**Eddie: **You OK?

**Loren:** What do you mean?

**Eddie:** You have been just strangely quiet for most of the drive.

**Loren:** I'm just really excited for this concert. You know charity is very important to me and I accept every request where I can help other people.

**Eddie:** And this is why people love you so much.

**They arrived to Avalon and after finding a spot to park the car, they walked into the building.**

**Eddie's expression instantly changed into confused as she noticed and screaming woman, jumping around the stage. He became even more confused, when Loren started doing the same thing. They ran towards each other and followed quietly behind trying to figure out what the hell is going on here. **

**Woman: **Loren! **– The woman finally reached Loren and jumping into their each other's arms they began crying silently. -** It's so nice to see you again! How have you been? It's been so long.

**Loren:** I know and I missed you too. Everything's going great thank you! How are you guys?

**Woman: **We're great. You seriously need to come by more often.

**Loren:** Oh, sorry! I'm so rude. Eddie, meet Kelly! Kelly, meet Eddie! She is the owner of Madsen Management Company. She and her husband are leading the company and they started off as juniors at my parents'. It was the place, where they developed feelings for each other and fell madly in love.

**Eddie:** Sounds like a beautiful love story. I am Eddie, by the way. I'm Loren's new body guard.

**Kelly: **Body guard? Really?!

**Loren:** Yes. You know fans can get crazy these days and my parents thought I could use one.

**Kelly:** Well nice to meet you Eddie!

**Eddie:** The pleasure is all mines!

**Talking for a while Kelly got a phone call and just like that a man came out from behind the curtains to announce that the concert is finally about to begin. Everyone loved Loren's performance and sang along with every song she performed. Wishing everyone a good day Loren walked off the stage and shortly afterward the meet and greet with the thousands of fans that had been waiting since the early hours of morning to get to meet Loren. **

**Loren:** Hey! What's your name?

**Dan: **Hey! My name is Dan. I'm really big fan of yours.

**Loren:** Thank you! It means a lot.

**Loren grabbed a card from the pile of autograph and signed it for him. She picked it up and raising her hand she offered it to Dan. What she did not expect was Dan grabbing her hand and pulling her up from the small table. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hands on her ass. He leant down to kiss her.**

**Loren: **Let go of me. **– She started hitting his chest.**

Dan: Is this a way to treat you bitch. Every famous man in LA has already slept with you, why are you rejecting huh? I'm not good enough for ya. You don't descend to my level?

**Before Loren could respond Dan's has been shoved away from her and a punch's been placed on his left cheek. Unconsciously he fell to the ground and his nose started bleeding. **

**Eddie: **Get the hell away from her! **– Security came and started dragging her outside. -** Guys escort him outside and make sure he never appears on any concerts in the future!

**Loren:** He scared me so much! **– Eddie pulled her closer to his body and wrapping his arms around her small frame she proceeded to sob into his shirt.**

**Eddie:** It's OK. I'm here. I've got ya… Let's get out of here.

**Tate mansion**

**Loren:** Does your contract either prohibit watching a movie with me?

**Eddie:** No, it doesn't. Let's go.

**Eddie took a hold on Loren's hand and led her into the living room to the big couch opposite of the flat screen TV.**

**Loren:** Which movie would you like?

**Eddie:** I don't know. You pick.

**Eddie seated himself on the sofa and waited for Loren to pick up a movie. When she found the right fan she put it in and walked over to where he was sitting. She sat down next to him and pressing play on the remote the film began. During the first part of it Eddie scooted closer to Loren and faking yawning he tried to put his hand around her shoulder. Loren laughed at how nervous he was and picking up his arm she put it there herself. Eddie slightly blushed as Loren laid her head on his. At half time of the movie placed his gaze on Loren, which caused her to blush and stared at her desperately. Loren looked back at him and when their eyes met both of them started leaning in. The moment their lips pressed against each other butterflies began dancing around in Loren's stomach. Couple of minutes later because of the lack of air they unwillingly broke apart. **

**Eddie:** You have no idea how long I have been to do this.

**Loren:** _You_ have no idea how long I have been for you to do this.

**Smiling at each other they went back to making out.**

* * *

**YAAY! They finally kissed! What's gonna hapen next?**

** I was gonna update this chapter earlier, but Friday I had a graduation to attend to, Saturday I fell asleep in the process and woke at 2 am. I hope you liked the chapter and please give me feedback by writing a review or favoriting, following me or my story. **

**If you wanna talk or give me an advice or just simply talk feel free to PM me.**

**Thanks for the review on the last chapter of TDW and also on Chapter 5 of this story. You guys are amazing. Have a good night or whatever you have right now.**

**All my love,**

**Bridgit.:)**


End file.
